pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Raptian Socialist Republic
|native_name = |year_end = Present |year_start = December 29, 2478 |common_languages =Raptian Nussanic, Anzhi |demonym =Raptian |religion =56% Atheist 20% Raptian Secularism 21% Baodi 3% Other |capital =Krasysvyuyet |government_type =Unitary multiparty socialist republic |currency = Raptian dinoma |drives = Left |image_flag =Raptia-flag.png|thumb |image_coat = |image_map_caption = |national_motto = |national_anthem = |ethnic_groups =90% Raptian Nussanic 8% Nienzhi 2% Others |stat_year1 = Present |stat_pop1 = 66,043,195 |GDP_nominal_date = 2019 |GDP_nominal_total =980,000,000 billion |HDI_year = 2526 |HDI = 0.904 |dateformat = YYYY/MM/DD |calling_code = |cctld = |event1 = Raptian Empire falls |date_event1 =January 4, 2445 |event2 = Raptian Civil War ends |date_event2 =August 31, 2453 |event3 =Raptia splits into North and South |date_event3 = September 2, 2453 |event4 =Communist uprising in South Raptia |date_event4 =July 19, 2471 |event5 =North invades South |date_event5 =January 16, 2475 |event6 =South Defeated |date_event6 =September 11, 2478 |event7 =Current State proclaimed |date_event7 =December 29, 2478 |event8 =Autonomous Regions created |date_event8 =January 18, 2479 |event9 =Raptian-Jovian War |date_event9 =April 4, 2486 |event10 =Raptian-Lavaatic War |date_event10 = November 4, 2491 |footnotes = }}Socialist Republic of Raptia, or more simply known as Raptia, is a socialist state in the Fourth World, a planet twice the size of Earth in an alternate universe. It has a superpower status in its region, contesting the Sovereign States of Jovia and the Constitutional Kingdom of Lava as superpowers. Raptia's national anthem sounds like the Chinese National Anthem but with twisted Russian lyrics. Raptia currently has a standing army of 2.8 million men and 400 nukes, but it is believed and probably proven that Raptia has 4 thousand nukes. The state is known to have a GDP of 980 billion, and he has high living standards, but poverty remains a rather less serious issue, as everybody aged above 20 is required to have a job. History Prehistoric-Ancient Despite the mass disappearance of ancient animal life in the 4th World, the continent of Nussan was still populated. When humanity rose, they domesticated the creatures and started planting near the coast, creating the first Nussanian city state in 26. This city state was first identified as Krasysvyuyet by an exploring party from another distant land, but when the Nussanian Empire rose in 1026, it was identified as Raptia. The Nussanian Empire was known for conquering 1/6th of the globe, especially with the use of giant reptiles,horses, and elephants. The empire employed brutal tactics, but when weak leaders followed by weaker leaders took over, the empire collapsed in 1499. Multiple states were created, which then turned on or allied with each other. This was known as the Nussanian Wars era, which finally ended when Raptia conquered all of them in 1603. Raptian Empire Raptia was first declared as a kingdom, but transitioned into a republic in 1640. However, the republic did not fit the likes of most people, and then it became a monarchy again in 1647. Raptia then set out to restore its former glory, and then rebuilt an empire after 150 years. It did not occupy much land though, but it took over several islands in other parts of the globe, and annexed several tribes living in the Southern Steppes. Again, the monarchy used old tactics of the Nussanian Empire, which turned out to be still successful. Suddenly, Raptia experienced a huge upsurge of one of its minorities, the Nienzha peoples. This created instability, and then Raptia gave up after a Nienzha rebellion. Nienzha became a separate state in 1883, and also built its own empire. In 2009, the two nations went to war, and so did their colonies. The two nations threw everything they had at each other, and eventually, both sides got tired, so the war ended in 2014, but not after 17 million people died. Nienzha experienced an early fascist revolution in 2021, and then the two countries went to war again, and this time, Nienzha won, annexing Raptia and its empire in 2032. Nienzhan Era Nienzha destroyed most remnants of old Raptian culture, and Nienzhi populated old Raptian lands. However, Raptians used the cave systems to carry out a revolution, but were repelled again and again. Soon, ethnic Raptians populated only in the thousands due to the genocide enforced by the Nienzhi Government. Raptians were already getting tired, so they sought refuge in Octavia, a distant country. When the time came, Berdan and 6 million Raptians threw an invasion. Nienzha was shocked, and surrendered after their capital was set on fire in 2077. New Raptian Empire Raptia, after its restoration, massacred millions of Nienzhi in retaliation. Only a hundred or so survived, but these survivors were pardoned. Raptia then restored its empire, and expanded even larger. In 2100, a new constitution was written. Raptia became a constitutional monarchy, and democracy flourished in the new government. This was the start of the Raptian Renaissance, which happened a hundred years behind that of other countries. From this point, the native reptile population grew again, after being murdered to the brink of extinction by the Nienzhi due to their importance as a national symbol. Raptia's native population grew to 10 million, and the government funded research and education, making Raptia a common place for foreign investors and local developers, and a paradise for new ideas and forms of music, art, and other things. In 2403, after 400 years of peace, stability, and development, Raptia invaded several nearby nations as part of its expansionist program, leading to a world war. Several nations, especially Octavia and Sunahisa, destroyed the threat later and stripped Raptia of its colonies, and reduced the size of its military. In 2431, Raptia experienced a nationalist coup, and the new government set out to rebuild the empire, and become a world power once again. In 2438, a vengeance-hungry Raptian Kingdom invaded Niiehlsland, leading to a war with Sunahisa, its main rival, starting an even larger world war. The government cut ties with the Jovian Union, one of Raptia's traditional allies, after it experienced a communist takeover. In 2441, Raptia pushed deep into Jovian Territory, and Sunahisa was in a stalemate, because Raptia did not have the navy to invade them. Soon, Raptia allied with the Komayiban Empire, a like-minded ocean empire, and the two nations invaded Octavia, resulting in the weakening of the communist movement, but when the alliance's first troops entered, and inflicted grievous casualties on Jovia's poorly equipped army, their days were counted. Jovia and Sunahisa were joined by Lava and Octavia, among several other nations, and the alliance went on to defeat Raptia and Komayiba in 2445. The empire was finally dissolved on January 4, 2445, and split into a socialist North and a republican South. Divided Raptia Both the North and South united after democratic elections in 2446, but the new state collapsed in 2448 because of the nearly totalitarian government based in Pershlynik. Because of this, a front made up of the socialist, democratic, Nienzhi, and Tribal Raptian armies raided the capital, killing the leader and several other government members, but the united army was ravaged by pro-government forces. Later, the relatively poor North took their side, and the North split from the South. The former allies from the Great War became enemies, almost leading to another war. Fighting ended in 2453, when the country got split into two states, with the older government located in the South, and a democratic socialist state in the North. The North was mainly supported by the Jovian Union and Octavia, while Lava and Sunahisa supported the South. Octavia would suddenly collapse into multiple states, all of which soon became Jovian puppets. Raptia became a puppet of Jovia at first, but broke away in 2461. In South Raptia, the seemingly democratic state increased its level of control on is own people, and became an increasingly large threat to several nearby nations. The North tested its first nuclear bomb in 2467 as a response. Meanwhile, the North continues supporting the growing communist movement in the South. Suddenly, 1,000 protesters in the South are killed after a governent crackdown, and then the North calls on the guerillas in the South to revolt, and they do in 2471. Soon, the rebels get tired, and rapidly lose their footing. They start a long march to the borders of the North where they can get aid. Soon, the North invades in 2475, and with the use of their newly-gained industrial strength, huge numbers and effective weaponry, the South capitulated in 2478, after Lava ended all support because of the South's Army showed brutality towards innocent civilians. The liberated people of the South celebrate, and all remaining Southern troops surrender or join the Northern armies. The newly-united Raptian State was proclaimed on December 29, 2478. Modern History The newly-united state was declared as a democratic socialist republic. The Raptian Autonomous Regions were created in 2479 to prevent further conflicts due to ethnicity. The autonomous regions formed were Nienzha, South Pirali, and Odomarsk. Several ethnicities would get their autonomy later into the future. Suddenly, Jovia cut ties with the South for being a "fake communist country". Raptian public opinion turned on Jovia, and attacks on Jovian residents became common. Jovia was suddenly caught attempting to sneak a missile launcher into Raptia, probably to cause a war with Pirali, a nearby nation. Once this happened, the launcher was destroyed, and before negotiations could happen, war broke out in 2486. After reaching the outskirts of Krasysvyuyet, the capital, the Jovian Army was repelled, and it fell into chaos after officers revolted due to high casualties in 2489. Another war happened in 2491 when Raptia and Lava went to war over a long-lasting dispute. The war ended in 2492 with low casualties, and both countries became allies after so long. The Jovian Union collapsed in 2503, after a coup failed to restore the communist government. Jovia split into multiple countries, and then a new Jovian Union was founded with a different name, the Sovereign States of Jovia, instead of the Sociaist Union of Jovian Republics. The state still uses its original constitution, and is currently a superpower, but still faces the issues of pollution and poverty, although there are already attempts to solve these. Culture Regions Others * To see where i got these ideas, visit https://fwwiki.fandom.com/wiki/The_Fourth_World_Wiki and/or https://the-new-world.fandom.com/wiki/The_New_World_Wiki. Category:Fictional Countries